


Kiss

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221b drabble. This one was for a prompt on the BBC kink meme that wanted kisses that taste like tears and a rare pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Holmescest.

It was wet.

That was what Mycroft thought of when Sherlock kissed him for the last time before running off to dismantle Moriarty’s network. Someone was crying, maybe they both were, and their kiss tasted like salt and tears and everything that a goodbye kiss in uncertain circumstances would be expected to taste like.

Their next kiss, after Sherlock returned home three years later, was also wet.

One or both of them were crying again, but this time was because Sherlock was _home!_ He had defeated Moriarty, made up with Doctor Watson, and finally was able to visit Mycroft at his house.

There were tears, and the taste of salt was still present, but this kiss was as different from the other as night was from day. This was a welcome home kiss, filled with all of the love they had both bottled up over three long years and now was able to be released. This kiss spoke more plainly than any words ever could that Sherlock was _safe_ , Sherlock was _home_ , and that Sherlock was still his.

Mycroft pulled his brother closer, never breaking that wonderfully, salty, tear-filled kiss, even as he began to get lightheaded. Eventually, he did pull away, lips still wet with remnants of the kiss and tears.

He whispered in Sherlock’s ear, “Welcome home little brother.”


End file.
